Cleansing bars, including personal soap bars, laundry soap bars, and various scrubbing bars typically have a somewhat rectangular shape. However, some cleansing bars have a more rounded or oval shape in order to provide visual appeal to consumers. Decorative cleansing bars are also well known. For example, hand cleansing soap bars often are molded and displayed in a wide variety of shapes and sizes to provide a decorative appeal to a sink area in a restroom or other cleansing area.
Cleansing bars are usually sized to be easily graspable using one hand. Thus, a person is able to manipulate the soap using only one hand or the other in order to effectively clean themselves or various objects. Water will dissolve the cleansing bar components during cleansing, and also combines with the components to produce suds. These interactions with water cause the cleansing bars to become slippery and difficult to grasp. Furthermore, the act of tightly grasping a cleansing bar while repeatedly performing a rubbing motion during cleansing can be fatiguing to the hand and forearm muscles, particularly when the cleansing bar becomes slippery and increased strength is necessary to securely grasp the cleansing bar.
There is therefore a need for a cleansing bar that is easily gripped. There is a particular need for a cleansing bar that continues to be easily gripped after it becomes wet and slippery during cleansing.